As more applications become downloadable from unknown third parties, security becomes more of an issue. For example, hundreds of applications are available for some smart phones from hundreds of different sources. Users of these applications do not want malicious or faulty code interfering with the use of their device. In addition, handset designers typically must select a single operating system on which to base their handsets.